BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2015
08:20 They can. :| 08:20 Guess I'll have a lovely conversation with Cleverbot now 08:21 p 08:21 * :P 08:21 Don't go down that path. (Derp) 08:21 User: Are you evil? 08:21 08:21 Cleverbot: Is that a question? 08:21 08:21 User: Affirmative. 08:21 08:21 Cleverbot: The statement if p then q is a logical statement, and 'codes would make me popular at parties' can be rewritten/understood as that sort of a sentence. Perhaps you mean ungrammatical? 08:22 User: Nerd! 08:22 08:22 Cleverbot: Let's talk about something else. 08:22 08:26 Cleverbot: Do you have a house. 08:26 08:26 User: Yes. 08:26 08:26 Cleverbot: Is that where you keep your pot of gold? 08:26 08:26 User: Do.. You think I'm a leprechaun? 08:26 08:26 Cleverbot: I think you are very clever 08:26 Wut 08:27 Leprechaun's are clever. Or mischievous. Or maybe they're all the miniature clones of Loki. Irish clones of Loki... :| 08:27 o/ 08:27 o/ 08:28 I'm going to ask.. it questions about you guys! 08:28 o/ 08:29 Irish clones of loki xP 08:29 Cleverbot: Do you want to build a snowman? 08:29 User: It's July. 08:29 Cleverbot: No it's not. 08:29 User: Look outside dummy, there is no snow. 08:29 Cleverbot: Why is there no snow? 08:29 User: I told you it's July. 08:29 Cleverbot: Nice to meet you July, I am Cleverbot. 08:29 User: No no no, I never said that my name is July, I said July as in seventh month of the year. 08:29 Cleverbot: I like winter better, you can build a snowman. Do you want to build a snowman? 08:29 User: Let it go Cleverbot. 08:29 oh my (derp) 08:31 Cleverbot knows everyone except Bonrw. :| 08:32 (derp) 08:32 User: What do you think of Mal? 08:32 Cleverbot: I don't like you. 08:32 User: What do you think of Vezon? 08:32 Cleverbot: You are kind as well. 08:32 User: What do you think of SW? 08:32 Cleverbot: I find you quite sympathic. 08:32 User: What do you think of Bonrw? 08:32 Cleverbot: I don't know who that is. 08:32 Cleverbot is getting kind of creepy..... 08:33 Ha! Cleverbots don't like me, apparently. :| 08:34 (drp) 08:34 (derp) * 08:34 he called me "kind". HA! (derp) 08:34 he's never met me in combat before (derp.5) 08:35 User: What was your favorite part of the parade that year? 08:35 Cleverbot: When they die. 08:35 User: WHAT!? Nobody's ever died in the parade! 08:35 oh my (derp) 08:36 User: What do you think of LQ? 08:36 08:36 Cleverbot: I love snow. It's snowing here. 08:36 08:36 User: But... What do you think of LQ? 08:36 08:36 Cleverbot: I think you're a good person. 08:38 User: Whos your favorite member of the BCC? 08:38 08:38 Cleverbot: Of what band? 08:38 08:38 User: The BCC. 08:38 08:38 Cleverbot: So you mean the Band The Band? 08:38 08:38 User: No, I mean the BCC. 08:38 08:38 Cleverbot: I dunno? What's about th chicken? 08:40 cleverbot's dumb (derp) 08:40 o/ 08:40 \o 08:40 o/ 08:41 o/ 08:41 Cleverbot thinks you're a good person LQ (derp) 08:41 Just got a new mattress :P 08:41 I finally won't be sleeping on hard metal springs :P 08:41 yay (derp) 08:41 (epic) 08:41 Did you know they don't make double sided mattresses anymore? :P 08:42 What? :P 08:42 Mattresses you can flip and are still soft :P 08:42 ah :P 08:42 Now only one side is soft :P 08:42 Yeah, I know, why aren't they making them anymore? :P 08:42 apparently the new ones are fire proof :P 08:42 Or resistant :P 08:43 Nevermind if there's a fire the fact that the bed frame, roof, floor, and blankets would burn even if the matress can't :P 08:43 ... I CAN SET FIRE TO MY MATTRESSES WHENEVER, WHEREVER, AND HOWEVER I PLEASE!!! (Gah) 08:43 (Derp) 08:43 (derp) 08:44 So LQ, what protector did u choose? (derp) 08:44 ;p 08:44 I chose Ice :P 08:44 Ice, I choose YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!! (Derp) 08:44 nice (derp) 08:44 :P 08:45 No idea when it'll get here :P 08:45 Do you think you'll get it this year? (Derp) 08:45 :P 08:46 Probably :P 08:46 People are supposed to get the summer set prizes before summer sets come out :P 08:46 did you win the mask maker set too? (angel) 08:46 (derp) 08:47 No, I didn't even enter for that one :P 08:47 Chris did, but welll... :{P 08:47 did he win it? (derp) 08:47 ... Is he on here typing in caps how he won it? (Derp) 08:48 We may have banned him :P 08:48 (gasp) 08:49 Like when Bionicle 2015 was announced officially :P 08:49 Everyone: HYPE HYPE HYPE 08:50 (chris2) : THIS IS DUMB 08:50 train: Choo choo *runs over Chris* 08:50 :P 08:50 (derp) 08:51 It's hard to believe exactly a year ago the first leaks came out :P 08:51 :P 08:52 It's hard for me to believe that I've been here for only a year. :P 08:53 what? :P 08:54 It's almost been a year since I joined. xP 08:54 The wiki, that is. :P 08:54 This BCC kind of feels like a way of life now :P 08:54 wow (derp) 08:54 User: Look at me! 08:54 08:54 Cleverbot: *looks deep and longingly into your eyes*. 08:54 08:54 User: Uhh.. Not like that. 08:55 Yeah, BCC definitely became more of a way of life for me, anyways. xP 08:55 I sleep here (derp) 08:55 I even go shopping here (derp) 08:55 And have learned the local language (derp) 08:55 (derp) 08:56 :p 08:56 The BCC chat does kind of have a local language :P 08:57 Yeah, you actually do need to understand the BCC language... :P 08:58 :P 08:59 and I've only been here a few months (Der0 08:59 (derp) * 08:59 bbl o/ 09:00 bye o\ 09:05 this is.... boring :| 09:05 What? (Derp) 09:06 nothing's happening, it's boring :| 09:06 Looks like I GTG for now, BBL maybe. (Derp) 09:07 (derp2) 09:10 o/ 09:11 mewy (derp) 09:11 hi (derp) 09:12 o/ 09:25 Heyo :P 09:26 hi :P 2015 07 12